


Five More Minutes...

by jeannedarcprice



Series: Absolute Trust [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeannedarcprice/pseuds/jeannedarcprice
Summary: Scott wants just five more minutes in bed, and for Gil to do something about his facial and body hair...





	Five More Minutes...

**Author's Note:**

> Spur of the moment one shot because I saw some beautiful screens from [danaduchy](http://danaduchy.tumblr.com/) that had Gil with a no stubble mod...  
> The whole no private Pathfinder Quarter’s bathroom and Liam hating them shave in the Tempest bathroom is part of my silly head canon. A comic can be found [here](https://jeannedarcprice.tumblr.com/post/170662711252/domestic-meme-time-for-liams-sanity-this-is).

Gil looked down at Scott and smiled.

“You’re the only thing that can keep me in bed this late in the morning...” Scott chuckled into his chest, rubbing his chin on it. “What?”

“You’re...you’re just so cheesy sometimes you know that right?”

“So what if I am?” Gil grinned, Scott barely able to see his eyes as he looked up at him. The mechanic breathed in deeply, his chest expanding, Scott loved the feel of it, hearing the slight flutter of his heartbeat under his ribcage. He exhaled, stretched out, it was a cue that he’d be getting up soon. Scott wasn’t ready for him to leave and braced himself against his chest so hard that his cheek squashed up comically, a childish moan escaping his throat.

“Scott!” Gil whined, half-heartedly as he shuffled onto his forearms; he didn’t want to get up either.

“Five more minutes!”

“Five minutes is the difference between me shaving or not. You want this scar of mine to show up like a sore thumb on my chin?” Scott wrapped his arms around Gil and held on tight. Gil almost forgot how strong he was sometimes. “Though...I guess when you’re banging your boss it doesn’t really matter does it?”

Scott smirked up at him, and felt Gil’s body give way as he lay back down and placed his arms around him. He shuffled upwards, burying his face in the crook of Gil’s neck.

“Sure, banging your boss has lots of benefits,” he whispered, all too suggestively – Gil knew what he was suggesting but decided to ignore it. Scott noticed the unspoken rebuttal, and didn’t take heed - he started to trace his right hand over his stomach. Gil caught it.

“Now seriously Scott! I’m late on my schedule already and I can’t take more time out of it! I’m good at lightning quick band-aids but I’d rather prevent having to use them!”

Scott puffed his cheeks out in that way that made him look like a teenager. Gil had noticed that he and Sara pulled that face at each other right before a sulk.

“How about you shave me then? Make it as sexy as you want? Will that do for the morning?”

“I told you already, I wanna see you with a beard! Though now I think about it, I’ve never seen you clean shaven either!” his face was in full sulk mode now, but in a flash it switched to full on flirt.

“Depends on what I’m shaving!”

Gil’s eyebrows raised.

"Oh not _that_ again. No, I am not shaving my chest hair, _period_.”

“For once I want you nice and smooth for me – _everywhere_!”

“You want smooth, date someone else, _Ryder!_ ”

Scott sat up then and straddled his waist.

“If I held you down like this, would you let me do it?” he purred.

Gil brought both arms up behind his head and leant back into the pillows, groaning with the stretch.

“I’m not sure yet...” he snorted. Scott knew then that he could be persuaded, but it’d take time. A smiled beamed on his face as he placed his hand on Gil’s chest, rubbing his fingers over his groomed chest hair.

“I mean you crop it anyway, why can’t you go all the way at least once?” Scott ground his hips downwards to accent the question. Gil was determined not to give in.

“Nice try, Scott!” he bucked upwards, throwing Scott off balance. “And now your five minutes are up!”

He strode off, putting a t-shirt on as he did.

“You shaving me or not? I feel like being clean-shaven for once!”

Scott’s face lit up with the reward, it was a step in the right direction.

“If Liam’s around he’s gonna be pissed with me shaving you again!”

“All the more reason to ask for a retrofit bathroom in your quarters, eh? We can move that wardrobe of yours elsewhere!”

Scott followed him out, a spring in his step. He called after Gil.

“Maybe I _like_ shaving you in public!”

He could hear Liam groan before he even turned the corner.

 

\- END -

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> You can find my Gilder related art on my [Tumblr blog ](https://jeannedarcprice.tumblr.com/)
> 
> \--  
> Like what you read?  
> [](https://ko-fi.com/C0C0M2KK) (or buy Gil and coffee) [here](https://ko-fi.com/C0C0M2KK)!!


End file.
